burning_axe_clanfandomcom-20200215-history
Klompurs
Klompurs are the backbone of the clan. They are the fiercest orc warriors. These orcs use tactics and numbers to thwart any opposing force. Klompurz can range from a variety of weaponry. The common ones are: * Lusk'r (Axe wielder) * Womp'r (Mace wielder) * Kigg'r (Fencer) * Olig'r (Archer) * Zult'r (Scimitar wielder) * Kult'r wielder (also uses poison) Klompurs use the krimp & klomp method for their tactics which is try to hide somewhere, like near a doorway, or some sort of passage to lure an enemy through. One orc will be bait to lure the enemy and once the enemy moves past the hidden orcs they move in and make it so the enemy can't escape and is dead before they even knew what hit them. Klompur Ranks Kurg'Ghaash This is a rank reserved for the clan's leadership. It is currently held by Sek'Morag and Or'Gug. Quarg'Mahg The highest rank a warrior orc can achieve. It means they are a seasoned member of the clan and have earned the respect of their brethren. They can earn Badges & Trophies based on certain criteria. They wear short boots to signify their rank which are to be dyed the 0 hue color (default color) unless they've earned a specific trophy that allows them to be dyed a certain color. Boneswarne This is the common orc warrior. They have made it into the clan fully after participating in the burning axe ceremony and now fight with the might of Thorak'Ghaash. They are below Quarg'Mahg and must listen to guidance and orders from that rank and above. They can earn Badges & Trophies based on certain criteria. They wear thigh boots to signify their rank which are to be dyed the 0 hue color (default color) unless they've earned a specific trophy that allows them to be dyed a certain color. Unburned This is an orc who is trying to become worthy of joining the clan. Although, in a technical sense, they are in the guild from a roleplaying standpoint they are seen as not apart of the clan yet. They will have to go through a testing period to see if they are worthy to go through the burning axe ceremony and become a Boneswarne. The requirements to move on to Boneswarne are as follows: * Must be active in the clan for 1 full week. * Must gather 100 logs, 100 hides, and 100 wool/cloth and give to a Quarg'Mahg or higher. * Must participate in 2 raids where at least 4 enemies are slain (can be 2 on one raid and 2 on another, or 3 from one and 1 on another, or all 4 on one of the raids) either by the Unburned's hands or he/she actively participated in clomping of. Proof of the clompings must be presented either in screenshot form or video. Unburned orcs cannot earn Badges & Trophies. They wear thigh boots to signify their rank which are to be dyed the 0 hue color (default color) always. They cannot wear anything but leather/ringmail armor.